


One red leaf.

by candream



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candream/pseuds/candream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One autumn day for young Wanda (5).</p>
            </blockquote>





	One red leaf.

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd, translated into English
> 
> WARNINGS: a bit depressing

"Catch me if you can," Wanda shouted with a grin and ran away from Pietro. He waited a few seconds before he ran after her.

He didn't need long to find Wanda. She kneeled in front of some leaves on the ground that were colored in all different colors. She hold one red leaf gently in her hand and looked at it. Her smile were gone.

Pietro went to her, sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. She sniffed quietly and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright." Pietro whispered.


End file.
